Express the percent as a decimal. $90.7\%$
Explanation: $90.7$ percent = $90.7$ per cent = $90.7$ per hundred $90.7\% = \dfrac{90.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{90.7\%} = 0.907$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.